


Rwby Golden Trophy Gals

by sexyhypnostories



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Impregnation, Mind Control, bimbofication, golden statue, petrifcation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories
Summary: Yang comes upon a simple bikini contest for a ludicrous reward, which seems to be too good to be true... Which it is, as she would have known had the blonde bombshell bothered to read the fine print. Turns out the price isnt to get a golden statue... but to become oneisnpired by https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/maze-zarvex/30-reward-yang-s-bikini-body-trophyChapter 1 - Yang Xiao LongBimbofication, mind control, body mofification, golden petrification, and impregnation.
Kudos: 17





	Rwby Golden Trophy Gals

It was a regular night in the city of Vale. The streets were relatively peaceful, they were clean, and nothing nefarious was going on. 

At least not on the surface anyway. 

If one dug just a bit deeper beneath the top of the shining city, one could easily find less reputable parts of society. 

Criminal organizations did their thing just the same as everywhere else in the world, Prostitutes roamed the red light district, eager to find new clientele, less reputable bars attracted all kinds of scum and villainy. 

All one needed to know, was where to look. 

Or get shit plastered drunk, and kinda just stumble on to it. 

\---

Yang strutted forward, wearing only a string bottom, and a piece of cloth wrapped around her bust, both of them bright yellow like her hair. 

The blonde bombshell was a sight to behold, and as usual, she made the men around her(Or singular in this case) whistle appreciatively as she walked. She grinned. This was going to be TOO easy. 

The night before, Yang had as she sometimes did, gotten way too drunk, and in a daze, she'd walked the streets, furtively trying to find her way back home, before falling asleep grinning, by the entrance to a sidebuilding. 

That wasn't unusual. Sometime in the late morning she'd woken up groggily, then began doing her stretches, trying to clear the hangover from her head, when her eyes had wandered over to a poster, with an arrow pointing down to a basement entrance. 

In her barely waking mind, she'd haphazardly glanced at the poster, which seemed to be advertising some contest or something. 

Then, she'd glanced down, and noticed the price. 

"-a golden statue made out of their body, exactly the same as the original body in look, as well as 27 000 Lien transferred to their family immediatly upon victory. Furthermore-"

That had, needless to say, completely captured the full attention of the huntress, who had quickly read the rest. One would have thought that for something with this kind of price, the contest would have to be something incredibly difficult, challenging, or difficult. 

Instead, it was a private model Show for some rich guy's first birthday as an adult! 

Needless to say, Yang had quickly decided that giving a guy some eye candy, was more than fair in exchange for such riches. So long as he wasn't gonna be putting his hands on her, she had no problems with that! 

And so, after signing up, she had gone home, put together a simple, but sexy outfit, and later that night, she'd gone back. 

There had been 9 other contestants, most older women, but a few girls Yang's own age. They hadn't been bad looking either. In fact, in terms of looks, most of them could easily have challenged Yang herself, which was quite the feat, given the young Huntress had been placed second in a poll, ranking who the sexiest huntress in the Vale were(Only falling behind Pyrrha Nikos). 

The mistake they were doing, was simply the way they acted. Rather than going out and showing their stuff, the other contestants were hesitant, shy and reluctant. It was blatantly obvious to Yang, that not only didn't any of the others wanna be here, but they were obviously Uber emberrassed about taking part in this contest. 

Well, that was their problem. If they weren't willing to show what they got, they shouldn't have signed up for this contest. 

"Contestant 7,Yang Xiao Long."

As the previous contestant stepped down from the podium, Yang stepped up, and began her strut down the walkway. 

Tall as she was, the Amazon easily towered over the young man sitting at the end of the walkway, appraising the contestants as they walked up to him. 

He in turned seemed very appreciative of the young bombshell, who was only a bit older than him. 

The fiery blonde was perfect in almost every way. Especially for anyone who appreciated their women with some muscle! Tall, with long, well toned legs that seemed to go on forever, ending in a set of massive hips, just jutting out to the sides from her hourglass waist. 

Covering her groin she wore a set of panties that just barely managed to fully cover her naughty bits, but were so tight, and rode up her crotch so hard that her camel toe was as obvious as the sun on a clear day. 

Above her crotch was her glorious stomach, toned, and hard as a washboard of steel around her navel. It was the result of hundreds of hours of hardcore training, of countless sit-ups and plenty of nutrious milk. And speaking of milk… 

Above her stomach, jutting out like two balloons, were Yang's pride and joy. Her gigantic, soft and squishable bazongas! Both of her tits were as big as melons, easily bigger than her head, and usually jiggle as she walked. 

Today however, they were covered by a tight piece of cloth, binding them against her upper body. That could have made them look smaller than they were, but instead the giant tatas were spilling out of the tight cloth piece, almost snapping it with each step. 

Above her giant chest, her perfect face was as if the crown on the magnificent sexy painting that was Yang Xiao Long. Full sexy lips as if made for kissing some lucky boy, big pretty eyes with eyelashes that made putting on a seductive easy as pie, along with a smooth, feminine jawline, and a massive mane of spike blonde hair, going all the way down her back to reach her ginormous ass. 

As she strutted down the walkway, Yang decided that she wasn't taking Any chances with this contest. She was gonna make sure she walked away with that 27000 Lien, and a gold statue to boot. 

And so, she purposefully walked slowly, then she began to sway her hips, dramatically and exaggerated, from side to side as she walked. 

While the best thing about that was hidden from view by her hair, the sway of her childbearing hips, and the bouncing of her constrained boobs as they fought a battle with the fabric constraining them, almost, but not quite managing to snap them with each step down. 

Yang had a minute before it was next contestants turn, and she was going to make the most of it. 

As she walked in her slow, hipswaying manner, she also plastered on a grin, showcasing a perfect set of pearly white teeth, that was accentuated by an adorable set of slightly larger than normal canines. Her eyes was full of confidence as she looked down on her judge as she finally came before him. 

The guy was kinda cute, the tail end of puberty having blessed him with comly features, and brown hair that reminded her of the old style her little sis had worn before she decided that anime Shonen style was the way to go. 

The young man looked up at her, starstruck by the sex display of a confident amazon. Confident in her amazing bod, and not afraid to showcase it to it's fullest, the difference in attitude between her and the rest of the girls only heightened by the fact that she was the only one of the girls who was ripped, making her stand out even more. 

She narrowed her eyes and formed a predatory grin as she looked down on him, looking kinda like a cat who had just slammed it's paw down and trapped a mouse. 

The blonde leaned forward, making sure to move her arms so that her tits were squished between them. 

"Like what you see cutie?" She asked in a seductive tone, that she generally tried to pick up guys at the bar. 

He could only silently nod in response, his eyes locked on her tatas. 

"Well then, you'll love this I'm sure."

And with that, she pulled up her hair, and slung the entire mane over her right shoulder. 

Then, with dazzling speed, she had turned around, and knelt down. Now, shoved just in front of his face, her massive asscheeks had replaced her tits. 

Usually hidden by her long, blond hair, her her butt was just as much a pair of delicious tats as her boobs were, the only difference was that her lower moons were actually Toned, it's delicious extra booty, fighting a battle with her muscles for who would dominate. 

She could feel his breath on her ass, making her blush for the first time. Well, time to land the finishing blow! 

Yang began to move her lower body, her badonkadonk beginning to shake up and down. Each bounce made her cheeks clap and clap, and she could actually feel his breath get both faster and harder on her ass! 

Finally however, knowing she was quickly running out of time, Yang stopped shaking, then leaned down so her head and face was visible from between her legs, then gave the most seductive grin she had ever produced, which quickly got his attention as his eyes went from her ass to her face instead. 

Then, the final touch. Yang brought up her hand, and with a wink and a sloppy "Mmmwwhua!" blew him a big kiss, before standing up again, and beginning to walk back the catwalk, making sure to shake her now uncovered ass from side to side. 

She could feel his lusting eyes glued to her rear as she walked away, and though she had no plans making something more of this thing, she had to admit that there was something amazing about being such a fucking sexy bombshell, and then taking full advantage of it! 

As she reached the end, she could see her fellow contestants just staring at her, the next in line giving her a gaping look, before she turned her head, and made her audition.

One of the older girls, a milf with long brown hair, and knockers just as huge as Yang's and an ass even larger, was the only one who actual out her thoughts to words though. 

"Huh. You actually WANT the price don't you hun?" 

Yang frowned. 

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Both the cash and the gold part is sweet stuff!" 

The women all looked taken aback by this, looking at her with looks that ranged from and to, and was a mixture of, horrified to impressed. The brown haired older woman just smiled. 

"Made my peace with my family before signing on to this contest, but I'm gonna guess you're gonna get it all. Cash and gold part both." 

She nodded at the judge, who seemed to only half focus on the current girl on stage, who was trying her own, reluctant and awkward display of female seduction. Instead, his eyes constantly glanced over to Yang. 

"You made quite the impact here. I hope you're ready for the aftermath hon. Cause if you win, there ain't no turning back now."

\---

"And the winner is Yang Xiao Long!" 

As the brown haired woman had predicted, Yang had won the day. Her energetic and eager display had completely won the judge's heart, making all the other gals performances seem dull by comparison. 

"Now my dear, please step forward to receive your price! Every other contestant, please leave immediately!" 

As both Victor and losers began to make their respective journeys, the young judge stepped up in front of the edge platform of the catwalk where Yang had so recently put on her display. 

He had a nervous smile as Yang stepped up, and once more looked down on him, a more natural smile on her lips, and a less dramatic sway in her hips. 

"Forgive me for saying so Miss Yang… But that was amazing!" 

Yang smiled happy at the praise, then noticed a camera in his hands. 

"We're gonna do a photo op too?" 

"No, we're just gonna do one picture, to prep for the gold Transmutation."

Yang smiled, then struck a pose, her fists up and to the sides, with legs planted well from each other in a strong stance. 

"Sweet! So I get to choose the look and stance of my statue?" 

"Sure," The man said cheerfully. "After all, you're gonna get to decide how you're gonna stand after the transformation after all!" 

For a second, Yang just stood there, her eyes looking absolutely confused by that statement, her mouth open, and about to ask what the hell he meant. 

Then the camera flashed, and a series of things began happening immediately. 

The first was that the piece of paper for the entrance exam(Which had been lying on a small table to the side) that Yang and the other girls had signed their names on to enter the entrance exam, suddenly began to glow with a golden aura, the text of the paper beginning to glow in a deep orange again the gold. 

All of the names of the girls who had signed remained blank, black and dull, but two of them glowed with different colors than the orange. 

In deep purple was Yang Xiao Long, And in the part of the paper describing the reward, the name Sigurd Sverdstav glowed in bright white. 

The second, and to Yang far more pressing matter, was that her mind was suddenly assaulted by an overwhelming, undeniable command to 

  
  


All other thoughts were washed away, almost becoming completely non existent as the command took over her brain, seeped into every crack and corner of her mind. 

After a very brief moment where her eyes became tiny dots in shock, the entirety of her eyes, pupils and white alike, immediately turned into swirling maelstroms of purple and gold, spiraling in circles. 

The only reason her mind didn't just cease to exist at all in that singular moment, was that the command to 

didn't actually tell her to do any bidding, or who to obey. 

Her mind was so gone, that she barely could comprehend, as down below, her body began to undergo a dramatic transformation, as her melon tits began to balloon up even more, and her hips grew slightly wider, her ass swelling at a rate similar to her jugs! 

All the expansions went wild for a very short time, then, as the poor, poor fabric of her panties, and her chest cloth both were at the very brink of snapping, it immediately stopped, leaving the clothing to hold on for dear life, as small boulders of jiggly flesh tried to make them break. 

Yang's mouth remained in the same position it had when the flash of the camera had come, only now as the growth of her body stopped, and her arms fell down listless, she began to drool, as her eyes stabilized, looking at a point over at the wall straight ahead. 

Sigurd for his part, his cheeks burning red from the sight ahead of him, looked at the transformation with a mixture of amazement, and barely contained lust. 

However, rather than actually do something to her, he instead went over to the table with the paper, where there was also a small computer. 

"Time to finish the contract."

Yang tried to understand the words, barely managing to string the sentence together in her mind through the overwhelming force that had overtaken it. 

The contract in question lay on the table, still glowing, clear and easy to read for any with the mind and knowledge to read. 

Yang had neither at the moment, but the entirety of the contact wasn't all that important to her future. What was important was a part she hadn't bothered to fully read the first time. 

The winner will become a golden statue made out of their body, exactly the same as the original body in look, as well as 27 000 Lien transferred to their family immediatly upon victory. Furthermore she will become the property of Sigurd Stavsverd and him, and all his heirs on Remnant, now and until the end of time.

Yang hadn't bothered to read the reward in full, having stopped at the lien part, and misread the first, thinking a golden trophy would be made to look like the winner in full natural size, not realizing that she had just signed on to 

a golden statue, and she would belong to this man forever more. 

Sigurd sat down at the computer. 

"Now my dear Yang, what's the number you want me to send your family's fully lawful, and legal new sum of cash to?" 

Yang had had problems focusing, but now she had been given a request. An 

, and her mind worked like lightning for a second, though her mind could barely comprehend the words. 

"Ruby Rose, number 1386692!"

As she spoke, Sigurd nodded, and typed in first the name, then the number. A few more of jumping through the hoops of money transferring, he finally typed enter one last time, and just like that, the money was sent, the contract was fulfilled, and Yang s doom was sealed! 

Yang's mind became hyper focused, obsessed, and attentive on one thing, her new master Sigurd! Every single part of her mind changed to revolve around him. Her sexual preferences all changed, and her previous assessment was found to be in grave error. 

He wasn't just a cute guy, he was masculinity incarnate! He was handsome, manly, hot as any man could ever hope, no dream to be! 

Every single crush, pining, and lust for others, whether they be Blake, random guys she had met of the bar, or any other guy she'd felt even a modicum of interest in, was washed away, as she fell madly, deeply in love with the man of her dreams! 

Her body also went through one more burst of growth, as with "Spring" her tatas finally snapped the poor chest cloth, while her panties didn't even make a sound as they snapped and fell to the floor. Both settled into their new giant size, and her nipples changed from rock hard, to becoming inverted instead. 

Her eyes, which had been multiclorored spirals, instantly crystallized into a new form as the maelstroms faded, leaving her eyes as they had been… Only with the pupil replaced by a red heart, and the eye around it golden. 

Her lips settled into a manic grin as her sight focused on her master, who now had walked down to just where he'd been when she shook her ass for him. 

Immediately wanting to present herself better for her master, she snapped her arms up so they went behind her head, showcasing her tits, her stomach, her pussy, and her perfectly shaved armpits on display for the man she so adored! 

Sigurd for his part, grinned like a fool. 

Then he stepped up, and gave her pussy a big, sloppy kiss. 

Yang immediately orgasmed, but the complete shock to her mind was drowned out, as from the spot where he had kissed her, she began to change, to transmute, to turn into a figure of gold. 

Pure gold, though not quite the kind she was used to. 

As the golden color worked it's way up her body, first her stomach becoming literarily hard as metal, then her tats, then finally up her neck and face, the last thing Yang would see with flesh and blood eyes for a very, very long time, was the sight of her master, kissing her clitoris below. 

The golden figure kept staring down at him, her mouth open in a wordless, yet obvious moan as she shook, the eyelid of her now pupiless golden eyes twitching like mad. Had she still had pupils, they would have been rolling up into her head. 

Instead, her reactions as her master was kissing her pussy was entirely silent, though inside of her mind, pleasure was reigning. 

Sigurd however, didn't seem content to just enjoy her pussy, which despite her golden skin, was secreting female juices like nobody's business, coating his mouth completely. 

After disengaging his mouth from her crotch, he climbed up, unto the podium. With her, then, he motioned for her to get down on the floor, which the silent, but eager automaton gleefully obliged, lying down and getting flat in her back for him. 

Sigurd gulped, then, hesitantly, reached forth his hand to cup her breast. 

His hands sank into the gold, the softness of her body remaining. No… It Had become even softer somehow. The magical gold that was now her body, being just like he'd been told it would be. 

He sighed with relief, glad he would indeed be getting more out of this than a simple sexy statue. 

He quickly got on top of her, and with a fumbling of his pants, he whipped out his massive, hard cock. 

Yang would have been impressed even withouth her recent changes, as it was amongst the biggest she had ever seen, but with her new mindset, the only thing she could do was drool at the sight of it, staring at it in shock, eagerness, and amazement. 

Then, he shoved the entire thing down her gullet in one go. 

Yang's eyes went wild, but rather than be taken aback, she eagerly accepted the entire thing that had just hilted itself all the way down, so his balls now slapped again the chin. Her tongue eagerly began to swirl and lick the dick as he pulled it out, then slammed back in again. 

Yang felt like she should choke on this, to gag, to not have air to breathe. But of course, the blonde didn't need air to breathe anymore. 

The pleasure of being face fucked, being dominated as he pulled out, then slammed straight back in again, was just as real as it would have been even if she wasn't a statue though.

Below,her lower body writhed around in spasms, as silent orgasms wrecked her pussy. 

Her entire mind became obsessed with only the thought of letting Sigurd keep doing this to her, to let him enjoy her as long as he pleased, to keep sucking his dick off as it face fucked her until he made signs to stop! 

The pleasure rolled in like slow waves across her mind. THIS was what she was made for. To be her beloved master's sex slave for all of time! 

Finally though, the constant sucking off from a woman who just didn't need air to breathe, was too much for the poor Sigurd. He hilted himself down her throat once more, then he came, unleashing his seed straight down her gullet, and into her golden gut, where no inner liquid was there to block it, as it filled up what remained of her golden insides. 

Panting, Sigurd pulled out his cock, Yang giving the tip a loving, deep, and sloppy kiss as it tried to exit her mouth, only being allowed to get out after the kiss was done. 

Sigurd took deep breaths as he stared down at the golden figure beneath him, a proud, eager, young amazon, forever locked into her prime. 

He almost bent down to begin enjoying a good fucking of those magnificent golden tits, but instead, he bent down, and hefted her legs up so they were pointing up towards her head. 

Yang immediately obliged him, and her arms and hands shot up, lifting her legs up all the way so they were up and about her head, squishing her boobs beneath them. 

Yang could feel what was about to happen, and she welcomed it gladly, with open arms, ready, and eager for the final nail to be driven into the coffin of the old Yang. 

Sigurd got up above the golden gal, and with his hand, he made sure his dick lined up with her nether lips, kissing the tip. 

Then, for a moment he just squatted over her, his dick just on the gates of slamming into her pussy. 

Then he slammed into her pussy, hard. 

Yang's head shot back, her mouth open in a mixture between a silent scream, and smile! 

Her mind was slammed by the cock as it hammered into her! Pleasure, joy, happiness, and above all, the pure sexual satisfaction of being fucked by the man who her life now revolved around, swirled through her entire mental being!

Then he pulled out, and slammed into her again. 

The pleasure was unlike any other he had ever felt in his entire life! The tightness, the softness, the slickness of Yang's golden pussy made any flesh and blood women Sigurd had ever felt, feel cold and lifeless by comparison! 

Which wasn't surprising, given he hold literarily molded itself around him to maximize his pleasure! 

It also allowed him to slam FAR inside. With little effort. Most women wouldn't just let a cock enter into their womb itself without a bit of force, if it was long and thick enough to do so at all. 

Yang's pussy opened up, and allowed him to slam straight down into her innermost chamber on his 4th push down, her cervix opening up, then immediatly closing around the dick like a cockring as it slammed into the womb's roof!

Sigurd gasped, the pleasure of fucking into her baby chamber as the rest of the pussy molded itself around him mindboogling. 

He pulled out, then with a groan he slammed himself down into her womb again! Yang's face was still open in a silent scream as her mouth produced spit that flew as she spasmed, while Sigurd's eyes had gone straight up into his skull from he sheer, mind breaking pleasure from it!

With a force of will, he ripped himself out, and slammed down into Yang for a fourth time. 

This time, he just laid there on top of her for about 10 seconds, breathing heavily, while his cock burned and throbbed as he used every inch of will he had not to come. 

Yang's face turned forward to face him, looking worried. Then a joyful grin spread itself on her golden Visage, as her mind realised what was coming. 

Sigurd pulled himself out a fourth time, and once more, he slammed down, the cervix opening up, letting him invade Yang's womb like a battering ram, before immediately closing around it as it slammed into the womb's roof. 

Then, as he prepared to will himself to keep going, Yang's face shot forward, and her lips closed around his in a loving, caring, tongue filled kiss! 

Sigurd's eyes went wide, then he melded into the kiss, his eyes rolling up into his head from the pleasure of it all, as he finally bowed to the inevitable. 

A twitch was all the warning Yang's womb got, but it was enough. As sperm shot up through the invading shaft, the cervix immediately opened up, letting the invaders shoot straight into her golden baby maker! 

Spurt after spurt, after spurt shot into her womb, quickly filling it. The cervix, which had so recently opened up to let the sperm flow, now closed again, molding itself around the cock to make sure not a single one of the sperm would escape back out!

And as such, as Yang's stomach began to bulge front he seed that began to fill her up without any way out, they instead went the only other direction still open to them. 

The sperm was forcefully shot up her fallopian tubes, as more, and more sperm pushed behind them, forcing them along!

The unlucky ones would go to the left, where nothing but a golden, plain hole awaited them. 

The ones who were pushed on the right however, burst into a golden room, where, just released, a single thing awaited them. 

A perfect golden sphere. 

The sperm, acting by instinct, and being forced forward by the seed behind them, shot forward, and collided with the golden seed! At this point, a struggle should ensue, where the thousands and thousands of seeds slammed into the unfertilized egg, and engaged in a attack, a challenge, a competition for who would become the lucky, lucky seed to become the new, or in some cases, one of the new, lives. 

This time however, just like the cervix, the womb almost immediately allowed one single intruder, one of the first who engaged it, to enter with no struggle. 

Said seed immediately fused with the magical gold, and a new life entered into existence, only possible thanks to magic. 

As the two lovers, the master and the golden automaton, lay basking in the afterglow, kissing and tonguing each other, the beginning of the life that would one day become Yang's first son took hold. 

Said boy would in time grow to become a man, and after the death of his father in his 19th year, he would inherit all he owned, including his mother, and after a bit of reluctance, he would claim her as his own, as his father had done before him. 

New life would be seeded inside of her by him, and in turn, another son would be born, with the same cycle repeating itself time and time again. 

Luckily for the Sversstavs, the magical nature of Yang's body and genes would prevent the negative effects of the incestuous cycle from becoming a thing. 

Some of her sons would fall in love, get married, have children of their own outside the family. But in the end, they all came back to their mother, and her sons would inherit her in turn, always. 

And so, the blonde sex doll, the sister of the most legendary huntress to ever exist, who in turn would also dissappear under mysterious circumstances, would be passed down, fucked, bred, and passed down, fucked, bred, and passed down again, and again and again, forever. 

And she wouldn't have it any other way♡


End file.
